AT war with the garuda
by teamdoccubus1980
Summary: this story is set around the time of season 2 esp22 with most of the characters there a few surprises in store !


AT WAR WITH THE GARUDA / BO AND LAUREN FUTURE HAPPINESS!

CHAPTER ONE

Bo was about to strike at the Garuda while the others were watching in terror when suddenly there was many voices and running footsteps coming tourds hale , Dyson ,Lauren and Kenzi as they looked on wondering who it was, there was a big gush of flames going towards the Garuda and Bo. There was dark figure's approaching everyone, they all looked on ready to strike when there was a screaming voice. " Don't do it you'll be killed just like Nadia and Ciara." The stranger walked forward and revealed herself by removing the top of the cloak she was wearing "hey Bo" in a soft voice Bo looked on to the stranger. Bo breathing became heavy and tears rolling down her cheek the Garuda look on to the stranger and said" I know who u are"! "Nadia." The stranger smiled at the Garuda "that's right you got it " Bo and everyone was shocked including Lauren there was a small tear forming on Lauren's cheek, she never imagine that she would hear that name again. Bo watched as Nadia moved towards her who was also crying, Bo said " hey" Nadia said "hey" both of them with tears in there eyes but not realizing why. Nadia said Let me do this please, Bo said "NO" "I can't let u do this Nadia this isn't your fight" Nadia looked on "yes it is"" Bo he killed Nadia and Ciara so yeah it's my fight" "please give me the venom and I promise I will get our revenge I swear it." Bo looked into the strangers eyes she saw the hurt and pain but she also saw how bright the stranger aura was, it was like if Bo was seeing through Lauren and that she knew she could trust the stranger. Bo realized that the stranger was right! so she gave her the venom Nadia looked towards Lauren and ran towards her, she wrapped her arms around her with everyone watching. Lauren was shaking and couldn't believe her eyes who was this stranger Lauren was thinking? the stranger whispered softly "I swear I will  
get revenge for Nadia I will make him suffer that I promise you," the stranger looked into Laurens eyes and felt her pain , sorrow and loss, the stranger looked towards her friends and Bo and Lauren and she knew it was time to end this once and for all for her sake otherwise their would be no future for team Bo, the stranger knelt down away from the Garuda sight for a split second she moved the venom into her left hand she then drew her dagger from her right side. Everyone was looking at each other watching the stranger "who was this person" what was the connection between Bo and Lauren. Then the next minute everyone heard "your not the only one with power and tricks" the stranger eyes were glowing Bo felt something like a pain in her heart but none of the others noticed. The stranger rose slowly and turned toward the Garuda and started to run , she then made a big leap in the air and somersault over the Garuda. The stranger threw her dagger in the air then when she was just about to land on the ground she held the venom syringe and with force she stabbed the Garuda in the neck With the syringe and said," no one gets away with murder and especially when there a succubus around". the stranger was pushing the syringe making sure he was suffering, all the stranger could feel was pain, hurt and sorrow. Everyone was looking at Bo who was shocked, surprised and couldn't believe her eyes, she turned to Lauren who was teary and wanted to help the stranger. Bo was shaking her head and whispered "no don't do it please" they both looked on watching this angel fighting this monster, Bo looked at everyone. Dyson hale, Kenzi and Val was getting worried and wanted to help the stranger, bo shook her head and whispered "no not yet wait." Bo drew her sword and dagger just in case the angel that was in front of her would need her help. The Garuda was struggling to breathe, trick was tied up and was knocked out in the chair the stranger had been thrown on the floor. Bo couldn't see her the desk was in the way, but she could feel her.  
chapter 2 – Bo and Lauren who is the mystery brunette and what did she want !  
The stranger gentle moved. The Garuda was just about to raise his flamed sword when the stranger rolled on her back. Slowly her eyes were still glowing the Garuda was smirking and was getting impatient, she then kicked the table, and the table went flying. And everyone could see what's was happening Bo was shocked everyone couldn't believe there eyes the angel shoved her sword in to the Garuda gut she said "here another trick I have the angel eyes was glowing as she raised her other hand and made the Garuda choke then she drained the chi out of him and said "you don't mess with destiny". Bo couldn't believe what she was witnessing, the Garuda tried to call his army and they all charged towards Bo and the others. Bo kept her eye on the stranger she never took her eyes off her for a second when the aruda was breathless the glowing angel took one more spin strike and the Garuda disappeared. She looked over at trick who was still not awake then she could feel that Bo and the others were struggling, she noticed that Lauren was scared and crying the angel looked at Lauren the angel felt a sharp pain in her heart she knelt down for a split second and rose, as she was rising she was glowing so bright she spoke" I can be more powerful than all of the fae everyone will knee at my feet there will be no more dark or no more light there will be only me". As the angel was speaking the others looked on and listened to what she was saying Lauren face dropped as she looked on at the stranger in shock she knew she had heard those words before from Bo. When the lick had threatened both their lives, Bo then looked at Lauren then looked upon the angel Bo nodded to the stranger all the Garuda men spun around. And was just about to run towards the stranger when she started to suck all the chi from them. Bo and Lauren and the gang watched In horror ,Bo rushed over to Lauren and put her arms around her tightly comforting her and whispered "ssssssshhhhhh baby its ok she will be okay remember sweetheart. " Lauren looked into Bo's eyes deeply and realized she was right. She smiled and leaned into Bo and cried in her arms, she was so over whelmed and scared for the angel who was she?" Lauren kept saying in her head. She stopped crying and looked gently into Bo eye again they both looked for a split second Bo moved in towards Lauren and kissed her and then took Lauren hand in hers then Bo started to glow slightly . The kiss became more relaxed and Lauren placed her right hand on Bo cheek the kiss had become more intense Lauren then gently pulled away and started to stroke Bo cheek . BO started to close her eyes like she did when she went to see Lauren to update her She remembered the breathless moment" you take my breath away, breathless completely" they en counted She could feel the love around them she knew at that moment Lauren was the one for her. Bo slowly opened her eyes and looked in Lauren eyes deeply and said " I love you so much baby"" I will never ever leave your side that I swear". Bo said softly to Lauren she leaned in again and kissed her deeply Bo's right arm moved slowly up Lauren shirt she slowly cupped her lovers neck. And kissed down towards her lover neck Lauren then moaned "mmmmm" Lauren whispered in bo ear "you take my breath away " she had missed Bo soft touches Bo had missed Lauren so much she hated that they were separated. She couldn't live without her, they both looked at each other at that moment they both started to piece together who the stranger was and they smiled and held each other. They Didn't say a word Bo held Lauren hand and placed it on her stomach. That moment they realized the stranger was their unborn child and "why was she really here". Lauren and Bo had tears falling down their cheek and Bo leaned in for another kiss they held one another as Lauren whispered in to Bo's ear I love you so much sweet heart we will never be a part again you have me forever Bo. Bo then looked in to Laurens eyes and said forever Lauren they kissed one last time and then gently pulled back and smile at each other

CHAPTER THREE BO AND LAUREN DAUGHTER TO THE RESCUE  
Bo and Lauren wanted to keep it their secret of who the stranger was . Hale ,Dyson, Kenzi and Val were ok a bit bruised and battered. Hale asked Kenzi if she was ok Kenzi said I'm ok thanks I a bit sore but I will survive. Bo looked at the others and said "hale get val,Dyson, and vex out of here now" Dyson said no u need me Bo." Bo said "not this time im sorry Dyson but this isn't your fight its mine and mine alone Lauren and I can handle it go now!"Bo was so sharp with Dyson she just wanted him away from her, "please im begging you". Dyson and the others managed to get away Lachlan bodyguard managed to escape too. Trick was slowly becoming conscious but wasn't fully awake yet the Garuda men collapsed on the floor Bo and Lauren looked upon the stranger who had drew her sword and shouted" don't do this your not strong or powerfully enough" said Bo and Lauren the angel replied angrily "yes I am I feel so strong and powerfully no one can defeat me not even you. " she glance angrily at Lauren and Bo. she slowly raised her sword she was just about to swing the final strike at the Garuda men when the sword turned to flames. She was so surprised and shocked in horror she smirked and took the shot and killed all of the Garuda men with one blow. her breathing became heavy as she raise the sword in the air and touched it she took a glance at Bo and Lauren they couldn't believe what they were seeing sparkles flying around the angel she was glowing and the flames were growing around her. she had woken the succubus inside her eyes turned blue . Bo looked at Lauren tears were rolling down Bo cheeks and turned to her and said " I have to do this I'm so sorry sweetheart " Bo raised her hand on Lauren cheek and stroked it for a second Lauren knew Bo was the only one who could stop the angel so with that Bo took one more glance at Lauren and whispered"I LOVE YOU" and spun and ran so quick toward the stranger. Bo eyes then turned blue and the succubus inside of her had a woken up and she charge to the bad ass succubus standing in front of her Bo grabbed hold of her tightly the stranger was trying to free her self from Bo. But Bo wouldn't let her go, Bo said "you can't fight this you need to trust me" the angel said " no I'm not gonna you cant stop me Bo" you cant make me do anything "" your not powerfully enough and your weak Bo was pleading with the bad ass succubus she didn't reply she then collapse the same way as Bo had when she was shot. As she was falling all of a sudden the angel felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Bo and Lauren watched in horror a sword stabbing the angel. She spun around and saw the Garuda she with drew the sword out of her and stabbed the Garuda again and then she collapsed as she was falling she turn to Bo and Lauren and said "MUM HELP ME PLEASE" in a soft dying voice then Bo and Lauren rushed over. Bo caught her in her arms and the angel said " I'm sorry mum" both Lauren and Bo were crying Lauren held the angel hands and stroked her face. she then turned and looked at Lauren and said "you can love again and Nadia she then moved Laurens hand towards Bo and put them together and said "you were meant to be together you were meant to meet and share a life". Bo and Lauren looked upon the young angel that was lying in Bo arms and stayed with her. Lauren leaned in to shield both her and the angel she then placed her left arm around the angel. And raised her slightly and then looked and lean into Bo and kissed her and whispered" I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH" I will protect u both till my dying day that I swear of it


End file.
